yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūgo
Yūgo (ユーゴ'', Yūgo''), also written Hugo, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is the Synchro Dimension counterpart to Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūri (from the Fusion Dimension). Appearance Similarly to his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo has dual hair color. The front bangs of his hair are blonde and the base hair that sits on his head is blue. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Yūgo, and his dimensional counterparts' attire are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yūgo wears white like the color of Synchro Monsters. Unlike his counterparts however, the color of his hair does not correlate with his dimension, being blue and blonde rather than white. Yuugo face.jpg|Yūgo's face. Yuugo appeared.jpg|Yūgo's face veiled by his helmet. Personality Yūgo is very impulsive and short-tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yūgo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yūto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yūya Sakaki. However, he is actually a kind person at heart and recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Yuzu when it made her upset. Once he has set his mind on something, he becomes quite unaware of his surroundings, not noticing Yūya despite the latter talking throughout his Duel with Yūto, though he was able to recall him later after stopping and thinking about the event. This extends to his Dueling to the point that it can affect his performance, though as Yūgo himself has noted when he is able to Duel seriously he does so with great skill. Yūgo believes that a by-the-books strategy is the wrong way to go while Dueling and that the flow of a Duel can change any minute, to the point where he is willing to trust in and believe in luck if he needs to. Yūgo harbors feelings for his childhood friend, Rin, getting embarrassed and blushed when Yuzu thought Rin was his girlfriend. He occasionally continues to mistake Yuzu for Rin, such was when he signed her up for the Friendship Cup, and when he saw Yuzu wearing Rin's clothes. This confusion extends to another of Rin's counterparts, Serena. Yūgo speaks in a rough and somewhat vulgar manner comparable to that of a delinquent, especially when he is angry (often referring to others as "Temē" and often using the curse, "Chikusho!", which are rude forms of "You" and "Damn" in Japanese). This is also expressed in his writings, as shown on how messy his hand writing was when he filled the application paper for the Friendship Cup. Etymology His name, Yūgo (ユーゴ) is often confused with Yūgō ( , ''Fusion), causing most people (mainly the Resistance) to mistake him for a "Pawn of Fusion". This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. History Past in their childhood.|left]] While growing up, Yūgo and Rin were raised as orphans in the slums of City as Commons. Inspired by Jack Atlas, he and Rin perfected their Dueling skills to compete in the Friendship Cup to challenge Jack to a Riding Duel. Together, they built a D-Wheel to achieve their dream. .]] A few years later, Rin was being targeted by Yūri as per the Professor's orders, and Yūgo rode around looking for her. However, when he found her, Yūri had already defeated Rin and disappeared. Shortly afterwards, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and teleported Yūgo to Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension. There, Yūgo searched for Rin and but instead spotted Yūto. Yūto accused Yūgo of being a member from Academia, and Yūgo challenged him to a Duel in response. Yūto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and Yūgo brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" but fled when Shun Kurosaki and other members of the Resistance came to Yūto's aid. Xyz Duelists Arc Rematch Against Yūto .]] Yūgo arrived in the Standard Dimension via "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". He crashed into a pole and started complaining about it until Yūto noticed him. The two then started a Duel with Yūya Sakaki watching. He battled with his D-Wheel and brought out his ace and permitted Yūto to do the same so that they could "settle the score". However, they then went berserk, and Yūto gained the upper hand and began to obliterate "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". However, Yūya stopped him and helped Yūto break out of berserk mode. Unfortunately, Yūya couldn't snap Yūgo out of Berserk Mode, and Yūgo proceeded to defeat Yūto. After the Duel, Yūgo returned to his normal state of mind, unaware of what he has done. He transported away by a bright light afterwards. Battle Royale Yūgo returned to the Standard Dimension by the same mean of transport during the Maiami Championship Junior Youth Battle Royal. He arrived in the Iceberg Area, wondering whether he had traveled back in time or it as an apocalyptic future. He spotted Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda of the Ryozanpaku School, calling out to them. They mistook him for Yūya and challenged him into a Duel, prompting Yūgo to indignantly declare that his name is "Yūgo". Yūgo quickly defeated them in a Duel and yelled out to see if there were any other people nearby. are teleported by Yuzu's bracelet.]] Yūgo went to the Volcano Area where he noticed the Obelisk Force turning the Youth Duelists into cards. With only Yū Sakuragi left standing, Yūgo joined the battle and quickly brought out his ace card and used its Special Ability to defeat the Obelisk Force. He later returned to the Iceberg Area, where he met Yuzu Hīragi. Mistaking her for Rin, Yūgo leapt off his D-Wheel and hugged her. As Yūya came in close proximity, Yuzu's bracelet shone and teleported her and Yūgo away. 'Synchro Dimension Arc' Exchanging Information with Yuzu Yuzu's bracelet transported her and Yūgo back to the Synchro Dimension, Yūgo's homeland. Concerned for Yuzu's safety, he tried to wake her up, and was unprepared for her startled response to him being close to her, resulting in Yuzu pushing Yūgo into his D-Wheel. After checking up on his D-Wheel, he warned Yuzu to be careful around it, and when prompted, explained that they were in the City, his hometown. He was pleased when Yuzu got his name right and then angered when she asked if he was allied with the Fusion Dimension, realizing that she wasn't Rin, since Rin wouldn't have gotten his name wrong. Yuzu mentioned a Duelist who had kidnapped Rin, much to Yūgo's interest. He asked where the Duelist was now, but Yuzu admitted that she didn't know and explained that he'd vanished when Yūgo showed up. exchanging information.]] Yūgo explained to Yuzu that she was in the Synchro Dimension, and reassured her that he'd been surprised the first time he'd crossed dimensions as well, which had been after Rin was kidnapped, upon which he'd found himself in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland. Yuzu informed Yūgo that Yūto hadn't been the person that had kidnapped Rin, and that he was in fact trying to find someone precious to him as well, like Rin was to Yūgo. Yūgo was quite surprised, and he denied, blushing, that Rin was his girlfriend when Yuzu asked him about it. Yūgo explained to Yuzu that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" had transported him across dimensions, and they realized that the Duelist that had kidnapped Rin must have been nearby the first time he Dueled Yūto. Yuzu explained about her and Yūgo's Dimensional counterparts, suggesting that those with the same face may be drawn to one another, and Yūgo remembered in shock that the Duelist that had been with Yūto before (Yūya) had had the same face as him. Yuzu explained about the four dimensions, as well as the goals of the Academia and the Professor. Pleased that he knew where Rin was, Yūgo suggested that they storm the Academia using Yuzu's bracelet, but Yuzu explained that it only worked when Yūya was around, which prompted Yūgo to suggest that they bring Yūya here. But Yuzu told him it was impossible because Yūya is not here and broke down in tears. Realizing that he has upset her, Yūgo apologized, handed Yuzu a handkerchief and admitted that he couldn't control "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" either. He once again apologise, revealing that Rin had always scolded him for his tendency to talk without thinking first like a mother, causing Yuzu to giggle. Yūgo vs. DC-227 being pursued by Security.]] They were interrupted when the Tops finally noticed them, and they fled on Yūgo's D-Wheel. Yūgo explained the competitive society of the City to Yuzu, as well as the history of the Duel King, Jack Atlas, whom he and Rin had idolized and built their D-Wheel for the purpose of Riding Dueling. A Security member arrived, and Yūgo attempted to outpace him, explaining that their trespass would mean being sent to a Facility if they were caught. The Duel Chaser forced a Riding Duel, and Yūgo asked for Yuzu's name, since he hadn't before. Telling her to hold on tight, he began the Riding Duel. .]] Yūgo took the first turn and quickly summoned his "High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama" to deal 500 damage to DC-227. Yuzu quickly complained that it'd be dangerous to Duel while driving. Melissa Claire soon appeared to broadcast the Riding Duel, prompting Yūgo to ask 227 to not let the audience waiting. 227 used his "Goyo" Synchro Monsters to steal Yūgo's monsters, much to his annoyance. When Yūgo was seemingly about be defeated by his own "High-Speedroid Chanbarider", he countered with "Dice Roll Battle" to bring "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and forced 227's monsters to attack it. Yūgo also used the effect of "Chanbarider" to activate the effect of "Clear Wing" and defeat 227. Security had prepared a barricade to stop Yūgo, but he effortlessly jumped over it and escaped. Yūgo and Yuzu were branded as wanted fugitives in the City afterwards. The next day, Yūgo and Yuzu attempted to warn the City about the Interdimensional Domination but no one believed them, prompting Yūgo to prove their claims by attempting to travel dimensions with "Clear Wing", only to fail embarrassingly. They escaped when the Tops started to call the Security. Pre-Friendship Cup .]] Yūgo and Yuzu went back to the orphanage where he and Rin grew up. Yūgo lent Rin's room key for Yuzu to use so she can change her clothes and take a bath since her size is the same as Rin and her body stinks, enraging Yuzu who slapped him with her paper fan. Yūgo checked his D-Wheel while waiting for Yuzu who was taking a bath. When Yuzu came out, Yūgo once again mistook her as Rin for a moment and about to hug her, but able to prevent himself from doing so as Yuzu prepared her paper fan that reminded him she is not Rin. While fixing his D-wheel, Yūgo informed Yuzu that he had signed them for the next Friendship Cup, telling her that she could just tell about the Fusion Dimension in front of crowds, much to Yuzu's dismay. Friendship Cup Exhibition Duel watching Yūya's Duel against Jack.]] Yūgo and Yuzu decided to watch the Exhibition Duel at the City's Duel Stadium and arrived there just as the Duel started. Both were shocked when Melissa announced that Yūya will be Jack's opponent. Yūgo felt sorry for Yūya as he revealed that Exhibition Duel is held every year to remind people of Jack's power as Duel King and thus, Jack's opponent is seen nothing more than a sacrifice to increase Jack's popularity. Yūgo excitedly watched the Duel, impressed by both Yūya's and Jack's Entertainment Duel. When Yūya lost, Yūgo tried to assure Yuzu who was trying to go to Yūya's side that he will be okay. Both were interrupted by two men who appear to be Securities and then three other Security members requested them to come with them quietly, but the two men defended Yūgo and Yuzu, telling them that the Council has ordered for the two to be left alone until the end of Friendship Cup. Yūgo and Yuzu were taken to their rooms, assuring them that Yūya is also in the same building but are not allowed to meet during their stay. While Yūgo was enjoying himself in his room, he was unaware of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" resonating with Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Friendship Cup 1st Day Match He was initially worried about Yuzu during her Duel with Chojiro Tokumatsu when Yuzu momentarily lost her balance while driving the D-Wheel due to her inexperience despite him already taught her the way. He continued to cheer her and relieved when she won, though he noted that Yuzu hadn't talked about the interdimensional war. Yūgo was disappointed that he didn't get to Duel on the first day, but he was appreciative of the dinner given to him by the Executive Council. He was surprised when Yūya revealed the fate of the losers in the Friendship Cup the next day: being sent to the Underground Labor Facility. Yūgo vs. Shingo Sawatari Yūgo was finally up to Duel the next day, facing Shingo, vowing to win to fulfil his promise with Rin and then warn the people about the inter dimensional war in Yuzu's place since she didn't tell them in her match. Both Duelists told the other not to hold back, and Shingo accidentally managed to pass Yūgo for the first turn, opening up with a Pendulum Summon. Yūgo commented that Shingo wasn't all talk, and he brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" on his first turn, and then backed it up with Continuous Trap Cards to protect it in combination with its effect. Shingo managed to bypass these restrictions by using his low-Level "Abyss Actor" monsters and protecting them from the effect of "Clear Wing", before eventually lowering the ATK of "Clear Wing" to zero. During the Duel, Yūgo's mind synched with Yūya's, with both of them making Yūgo's moves, and Yūgo using some of Yūya's mannerisms. This allowed Yūgo to grab an Action Card to save himself from Shingo's game-winning attack at the cost of almost all his life points. Knowing that he needed to draw a specific card, Yūgo (and by extension Yūya) drew "Speedroid Double Yoyo" to revive a Tuner monster and bring out "High-Speedroid Machago Ita" and use its Level-modification effects to allow "Clear Wing" to destroy all of Shingo's monsters and attack directly for the win. The experience and overjoyed by his victory caused Yūgo to forget his promise to talk about the war and he simply brushed it off. Shingo came over to tell him to answer to the crowd's cheers, and then finally realized that Yūgo resembled Yūya, which he confirmed. Before they could talk further, the staff came over and removed Shingo from the area much to Yūgo's surprise. Yuzu vs. Sergey 's lost.]] After grimly watching Shun's victory over Dennis, Yūgo enjoyed some food during Yuzu's duel against Sergey. He became worried when Yuzu's opponent constantly damaged himself in battle. These worries were justified when Sergey Fusion Summoned and used that damaged to power up his monster while also draining Yuzu's of any ATK. He, along with the other contestants, was horrified when Sergey intentionally crashed his D-Wheel into Yuzu's to prevent her from getting an Action Card and sent her crashing into a building. With Yuzu's fate unknown to him, Yūgo was reduced to tears and he vowed to carry on her feelings. After Yūya's duel against Shinji, Jean appeared and cordially praised Yūya for winning. When Shinji and the commons angrily accused Yūya of being in league with Security and Tops, Yūgo was surprised by the accusation. Yūgo vs. Serena .]] Before the Duel started, Yūgo noticed Serena's resemblance with Rin and he attempted to hug her, but instead was punched by her as she declared that she was not Rin. Yūgo once again asked her to confirm was she really not Rin, but Serena punched him again because his face was too close, but this didn't stop his attempt to hug her for a while until the Duel started. Still confused by their resemblance, Yūgo didn't get the first turn as he imagined that he was Duelling with Rin, making careless moves during his turn. However, he soon focused on the Duel when Serena Fusion summon, Yūgo mistaking her calling his name wrong and he corrected her, enraging Serena who told him to shut up during her turn and she summoned "Moonlight Cat Dancer". After receiving several attacks, he finally decided to get serious after remembering Rin once chided him for not concentrating on the Duel. However, when Yūgo finally decided to get serious, the course started to change that put him at disadvantage. Yūgo remained motivated to win after remembering Rin's words that his refusal to give up is his best quality. He summoned "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" to determined whether he could perform Synchro Summon or not, something that Serena criticised as she believed that a Duel that depending on luck or fate is blasphemy, but Yūgo firmly stated that luck was also part of Dueling. He was luckily able to summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and the moment he summoned it, his mind once again synchronised with Yūya's. .]] Yūgo was able to hold up against Serena and despite the sudden change of courses, Yūgo able to slowly turn the table into his favour. With his synchronisation with Yūya, he able to perform another Synchro Summon by tuning "Clear Wing" and "Red-Eyed Dice", summoning "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" and defeated Serena. After the Duel, Serena acknowledged his skill and shook hands with him as she wished him luck. This made her once again reminded Yūgo of Rin, but before Yūgo could make an attempt to hug her again, she punched him in the face, much to Yūgo's charging and both then parted ways. .]] Shortly after, however, Yūgo felt a sensation on his chest and noticed Yūri was watching them from the top of the stadium. Recognising Yūri as Rin's kidnapper, he quickly rushed out from Duel Palace with his D-Wheel to chase him. Yūgo faced him at the road where Yūri was standing on a truck. Unfortunately, Yūri, who has no interest in facing Yūgo, escaped by jumping onto another car beneath, successfully escaping from Yūgo who continued to search for him at Commons area. Yūya vs. Crow While in his pursuit for Yūri, he sensed a burning sensation in his chest and "Clear Wing" started to glow, triggering not only another synchronisation with Yūya along with his two other dimensional counterparts, but also entering the state of rage. Together, they Duelled Crow with Yūya through their minds. After much struggle, Crow was able to destroy the chip inside Yūya's helmet, freeing Yūya from his berserk state, which also freed Yūgo, Yūri, and Yūto, at the cost of his defeat. Once the synchronisation ended, Yūgo fell unconscious. Regaining his consciousness soon afterwards, Yūgo looked and found Yūri on the rooftop and was infuriated when Yūri purposely pronounced Yūgo's name wrong. Yūgo demanded Yūri for Rin's location who in turn, asked about Yuzu's whereabouts. Still thinking Yuzu was dead from her Duel against Sergey, Yūgo replied that Yuzu was in his heart, not fully explaining of what happened to Yuzu. Yūri, annoyed at this, replied that Rin was in his heart too and activated "Violet Flash" to flee from Yūgo again. Yūgo vs. Yūri Yūgo found Yūri again in the abandoned subway and challenged him to a Duel. Yūri at first refused, stating he must carry out his mission given by Reo to bring back Serena. Noticing Serena, Yūgo was surprised, thinking she has been sent to underground after losing to him. Hearing this, Yūri finally agreed to Duel him, but not before ordering the Obelisk Force under his command to not interfere. Yūgo began by summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" before ending his turn. During his turn, Yūri summoned "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and, with all of the Four Dimension Dragons present on the field, ended up going berserk and synchronizing again with the rest of his counterparts. Their synchronisation led a dimensional hole appeared in the sky as they stated they have been waiting for this moment where they will become one and slowly try to reach towards the dimensional hole. However, Yuzu's arrival transported both Yūgo and Yūri away from the place and ended the synchronization. Unfortunately, this would cost Yūgo as being teleported away caused him to miss his semi-final match with Sergey causing him to be disqualified and replaced by Jack. Abilities As a Riding Duelist, Yūgo is very skilled in Riding Duel, able to effortlessly jumped over the barricade used to block those who are riding D-Wheels while keeping his speed, frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside Duels. He is knowledgeable of D-Wheel mechanism as he and Rin able to build one on their own and how to fix it. * 'Berserk Mode '-''' 'Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo is capable to enter a state called Berserk .]] Mode. This state is entered when Yūgo is under influence of his Dragon or his dimensional counterparts'. Entering this state causes Yūgo to be blinded by rage and only think of defeating his opponents by any means necessary. Since this state is entered without realizing, Yūgo has no recollection of what he has done while entering this state. However, unlike his dimensional counterpart, Yūgo is able to remember a glimpse of what happened, as shown when he was able to remember Yūya protecting Yūto while he Dueled the latter in this mode. * '''Synchronization '- Yūgo displays on occasion the strange ability to subconsciously synchronize with his synchronized.]] dimensional counterparts when he is Dueling. In this state, Yūgo and his counterpart's personalities are mixed together, causing both parties to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking the same words and moving in the same manner. The first instance of this happened with Yūya, where Yūgo copies Yūya's catchphrase and grabbed an Action Card in the same way Yūya would. When the Duel ends, Yūgo was unaware that he has synchronised with his dimensional counterpart. Deck Speed Roid Yūgo uses a "Speedroid" Deck focused on Synchro Summoning tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and "Speedroid Beigomax" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. He also includes several cards that allow him to Synchro Summon using materials in the Graveyard. Duels Trivia * Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo is the only one who doesn't wear a cape (or any clothes that make it look like one). * Interestingly throughout the series, whenever someone mistook him for his dimensional counterparts, he always thought they got his name wrong instead of thinking they mistook him for someone else. Ironically, he sometimes mistook Yuzu and Serena as Rin despite knowing they are different people. This makes a running gag in which Yūgo tries to hug either Yuzu and Serena whenever he saw Rin in them, only to earn rejection from them. * Yūgo's voice actor and his Xyz Dimension counterpart, Yūto's voice actor are twins. * In episode 37, his name in Romaji is written as "Hyugo". However, from episode 70 onwards, his name is written as "Hugo". * His child-self shares the same voice actress as his Standard Dimension counterpart, Yūya's child-self. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension